Aarav Singh
Aarav Singh is the son of Pari, and Vihaan Singh making him a member of House Singh of the Indish Kingdom of Delhi. Aarav Singh would come to marry Navya Singh at the age of fourteen and throughout their marriage she has been a constant source of support for his movements. With Navya Singh he has two children of which following the birth of their second child she was no longer able to have more due to a serious difficulty during the pregnency. Following the capture of the southern Nanda town of Ongole he would be forced by his father to take on the daughter of the towns lord as a concubine much to his own anger. Aarav Singh was born the first and only child of Pari Singh making him the heir of the powerful House Singh and extremely celebrated throughout the lands of Delhi. Aarav Singh would go without his fathers permission into the forest of northern Delhi where alongside his two best friends he undertook a Vedic which is a test of bravery and there particular test they hunted a group of bandits that had been terrorizing the villages of northern Delhi, and gathering support among the villages of the north they were able to defeat the bandits. Following his defeat of the bandits he would return to the capital where he was made a Padvi by his own father and following this he was given command of one of the armies of the Royal Delhi Army of which he would become increasingly attached too. Also following his defeat of the banditry forces and his becoming a Padvi he would become involved in the Delhi-Panipat War when he would be sent with his forces to end the conflict and he would suceed in sacking the capital of Panipat where he would capture the royal family and take their daughter Navya as his bride to further secure the region. When a invasion of Nanda seemed imminent he went throughout northern Delhi where he would rally the Delhi towns and villages of the region to resist an invasion of the northern forces of Nanda. History Early History Aarav Singh was born the first and only child of Pari Singh making him the heir of the powerful House Singh and extremely celebrated throughout the lands of Delhi. Killing Bandits Aarav Singh would go without his fathers permission into the forest of northern Delhi where alongside his two best friends he undertook a Vedic which is a test of bravery and there particular test they hunted a group of bandits that had been terrorizing the villages of northern Delhi, and gatherin support among the villages of the north they were able to defeat the bandits. Padvi Following his defeat of the bandits he would return to the capital where he was made a Padvi by his own father and following this he was given command of the Royal Delhi Army of which he would become increasingly attached too. Delhi-Panipat War Also following his defeat of the banditry forces and his becoming a Padvi he would become involved in the Delhi-Panipat War when he would be sent with his forces to end the conflict and he would suceed in sacking the capital of Panipat where he would capture the royal family and take their daughter Navya as his bride to further secure the region. Invasion of Nanda When a invasion of Nanda seemed imminent he went throughout northern Delhi where he would rally the Delhi towns and villages of the region to resist an invasion of the northern forces of Nanda. Family Members Relationships Navya Singh See Also : Navya Singh POV Role Category:People Category:Human Category:Indian Category:Knight Category:Padvi Category:POV Character Category:Desciple of Hinduism Category:Asian Category:House Singh